Fight Fire with Fire
by spiderman1799
Summary: Casper Jones is the type of girl that doesn't care what anyone has to say about her. She ignores it and keeps doing whatever it is she is doing. Even when somone is trying to hurt her she just fights that battle and moves on. That is until she meets a certain hothead that has a power like her. They push each others button, But that certain hothead seems to seek her out all the time


Casper Jones is the type of girl that doesn't care what anyone has to say about her. She ignores it and keeps doing whatever it is she is doing. Even when someone is trying to hurt her she just fights that battle and moves on. That is until she meets a certain hothead that has a power like her. They push each others button, But that certain hothead seems to seek her out all the time to get her to fight him. He loves it when she is only paying attention to him even if she is trying to kill him.

Casper groans when her annoying alarm blares signaling that it is time to get ready for school. She slowly gets up and puts on her black laced underwear and matching bra. She pulls on some ripped black skinnys and a tight black shirt. She pulls on a red hoodie and slides on her colorful high tops. When she is done straightening her hair she brushes her teeth and puts on eyeliner and mascara. There is something that you should know about Casper. She is a super, she has powers and has to go to a school called sky-high. Her power is fire, it is not red like most people would think but it is a blue and purple mix. She sighs and grabs her spider man book bag and walks downstairs grabbing her skateboard and riding to the bus stop. She picks rolls to a stop and hits the back of the skateboard and grabs it. Casper sits in the back of the bus and looks out the window, she doesn't scream when the bus flys off to get to the school that is on a giant cloud. When they stop she almost groans when she see's the striped stretched arm come to grab the bus drivers hat again. She grabs it and puts all her heat into it, he flinched and moves back rubbing his arm and glaring at her. "Thanks Casper" She smiles and says "No problem Ron, I'll see you after school" After that she walks up the stairs and goes to her locker. That is until someone runs into her hard and painfully. She turns around and glares at the person and growls out "Watch it" The boy turns around and glares back, she looks him over and almost nodds in approval. He was about 6'2 compared to her 5'3 and he wore black jeans, boots, a black shirt and a leather jacket, He has long brown hair with a bright red stripe going through it and nice brown eyes. He then says through gritted teeth. "Don't mess with me" She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "What are you gonna do about it" He takes a step forward lighting on fire, she raises her eyebrows at the ordinary but still beautiful red flames. She sighs and lights her self on fire too, her purple and blue flames starting in her hair going to her arms. "I can play with fire too" She snarls at him. They are about to go at it when Principle Powers comes and yells "You to in the detention room" I sigh and walk towards the room gloomily. I mean it is my first day of school and I already have a detention. I walk in and sit across the room away from Hothead. "I am severely disappointed in you two, it is only the first day and you are already fighting. I thought since both of you had that gift that you would get along" I snort loudly causing both of them to glare at me. I shrug and take out my newly bought notebook and turn to the first page. I take out a pencil and go ahead to draw flames all around the paper with Hothead in the middle on a hanging post with a rope around his neck. I put as much detail as I can and I start to chew my bottom lip something that I do when I'm concentrating. "Whats your name" I look up and glare at him and hiss out "Just call me Sass" He raises an eyebrow but shrugs and looks down at his desk. I roll my eyes and continue drawling him, I take out my color pencils and start to color it in. "I'm Warren Peace" I look up at him with a bored expression. "I didn't really want to know" I then smile at my now finished drawling and decided to show Layla and Will the picture. Sighing I put all my utensils away and took out my colorful sharpies. I proceeded to pick out the black one and in big bold letters wrote SASS. I continue to drawl little doodles on it leaving room for the next time I will have to be in there. I stop when I get bored and see Warren looking at me amused. "What" I growl out. He shrugs and yawns laying his head down on the desk. I roll my eyes and look around the boring bright white detention room. I stretch and get up from the desk, and look out the door. "This room takes away your powers" I look at him and roll my eyes "Yes Principle Powers said that sometime in her big speech" I then walk closer to him until I'm sitting on his desk and he is leaning back with an eyebrow raised. "But why can I do this" I light my hand on fire and wave it around before putting it out and going to sit at my newly marked desk. "How did you do that" I shrug and yawn before laying my head down on the desk. He growls out in frustration, and I smile and am about to fall asleep when Powers comes in and says "You may go to lunch detention is over" I lazily salute her and grab my bag before walking out. I go to the lunch room with a angry Warren Peace behind me. I walk in and smirk at all the surprised people that are looking at me. I am about to yell at them when Warren pulls me back out of the hall and against a wall. He puts his hands on either side of me and asks "How did you do that fire thing" I glare at him and say "I am not telling you" I am about to shove him off when he puts both hands on either side of my head. "I need you to act like my girlfriend for awhile because Anna Freeze a girl in my grade is obsessed with me" I raise a eyebrow and am about to blow him off when I smile evilly and say "Okay, but get the hell away from me" He shrugs and moves away. I wrap my arms around his waist and he puts one around my shoulders and we walk into the room. I smile at everyone and untangle myself from him while heading to the lunch line and grabbing a fry and mountain dew. I walk to where Warren is now looking at a angry Anna Freeze and smile at the sight. I slide onto his lap which surprises him since he got warmer. "Hey babe who is this" I munch on one of my fries and she scoffs while saying "Your neighbor" I nodd and say "Oh the freezing bitch who has a guy at her house every night" The people who are listening snicker and smile at me. "Warren why are you speaking to her I thought that you liked people a little warmer" I then light on fire and everyone looks at me in awe at the color. She backs away so I become normal again and say "Get the hell away from me and my boyfriend" She glares but walks to her table. I sigh and slide off his lap and onto the seat beside him munching on my fries and drinking my amazing mountain dew. "What was that" I look up at him and smack his hand away when he grabs one of my fries. "I was helping you out idiot" He gives me a We-both-no-that-was-for-you-not-me look. I sigh and say "She freezes me outside my house everyday and I hate her so" I sigh when he eats one of my fries and am about to cuss him out when he slams his lips onto mine. I sit there and wait tell he pulls away and looks at Anna who is glaring at us. I glare at him and say "I am not here to make some girl jealous asshole, I thought it was because you do not like her" I scoot farther away and he grabs my leg and pulls me back. "I do not like that ice bitch okay, she was looking and..." I cut him off "decided to kiss me, that was not part of the agreement I don't kiss people I hate" I then get up and push my fries to him while walking away to a surprised Will, and Layla. "Why are you sitting with the guy that hates me" I look up surprised "Why does he hate you" Will sighs and says "My parents put his dad in prison" I make a O shape with my mouth and say "I am fake dating him well was because he is trying to get Freeze to leave him alone." They nodd and Layla asks "Why were you gone for first classes" I smile big and say "Detention for almost fighting with Warren" Layla begins scolding me while I smile at her and look around. "Do you know Anna is walking over here" I groan and turn around to see that she is in fact walking over here. "Why are you dating someones dad that is in prison for being a villain he will be one to anyway" I stand up pissed off. "Do not speak of his dad Icy or him because he is not like that and its a given fact that I like Bad boys" I then push her away from me and she stumbles back before shooting a ice cycle at me. I melt it before it can come in contact and tackle her to the floor. I punch her over and over again and keep punching her until I am pulled away. I slip away from them and begin pounding her again only half using my super strength. Until " TO THE DETENTION ROOM" I get off her after one last punch and walk to the detention room. "Second one today Casper" I give her a look and sit at my marked desk. "She was talking about Hotheads parent and about him I didn't like it plus she through ice at me" She gives me a look which I smile to and I say "I didn't use my powers though it was all me" She sighs and says "Detention for the rest of the day she will serve hers tomorrow since she is in the Nurses office" I smile and nodd. She walks away but stops and talks to someone. I groan when hot head walks in and sits down beside me. "So your name is Casper" I turn and hiss at him "If you call me that, I will kill you" He nodds and I sit back again. "Why did you fight with her" I give him a look and say "Why are you in here hothead I don't like you" He growls out in frustration and I point out "That whole growling thing is attractive you know maybe you should do it to someone who likes you" I smile at him sweetly and then go back to my normal blank look. "Why did you fight with her" He repeats and I sigh before saying "She said something about you and your dad, I didn't like it so I attacked her" I then add "But...I still don't like you so leave" He glares at me and then grabs my arm and pulling me over to him so I am sitting on his lap and he mumbles in my ear "Thank you" I nodd but continue to struggle free which is useless because he is holding me so tightly. I stop and lean back into him until my head is buried in his chest and my arms are wrapped against his waist. "I still don't like you, but your warm" He growls in frustration again and I smile and say "Were you suppose to be born a dog" He sighs and shakes his head. I smile at him and play with the edge of his hair. Until I get up quickly and head to my desk and Powers walks in saying "Warren may leave" He nodds and walks out while she sits beside me and asks "Do you have a certain pull to him." I raise a eyebrow and shrug while saying "I don't get as angry with him like I do with others" She nodds and says "That is the pull you guys are made for each other" I scoff and say "I dislike him still do not forget that" I then say "Is school over" She nodds and I walk out and go to the bus.

When I get home I walk to the kitchen to eat something. But when I walk in glass is thrown at me, it hits my arm and smashes to the ground. I cuss out and put a towel to my throbbing and bleeding arm. "What are you doing in here" My drunk mother yells. "Eating something" I snarl and trying not to lose my temper. "Your father says to not eat our food it wastes our money" I am about to retort but my father walks in and yells "Why are you in here" I turn to him and yell back "I'm trying to get something to eat" He growls loudly, (not sexily like Warren) and punches my face. I fall to the floor and start cussing, I get up shakily and whisper harshly "I should roast you alive" He glares at me and hisses "You will be expelled and will lose your powers" I glare at him but grab my bag and walk out the door slamming it shut. I sigh and decide to eat at the paper lantern and walk to the restraunt. I look at my face through my phone screen and sigh, "a huge bruise is forming on my right cheek" I put away my phone and look at my bleeding arm. I get some bandages out of my bag and wrap it up tight. I sigh once again and walk into the restraunt and sitting down at a booth. I put my head down so that my hair is covering the bruise until I hear a familiar voice say "I'm Warren how may I help you" I glance up quickly before looking back down and saying "Get me the Beef and Brocolli with a mountain dew please" I keep looking down until I hear "Casper?" I snap my head up quickly and hiss out "Don't call me that" I then shake my head and say "Nevermind I'll eat somewhere else" I then proceed to get up and walk outside again ignoring my growling stomach. I am about half-way to the park when I hear "Cas-Sass Wait" I groan and look towards the Hothead. "What" I growl out I speed up and almost explode when he grabs my arm and says "What is wrong with you tonight" I jerk my arm away and growl out "Nothing is wrong I'm just not in the mood" I hope he will go away soon. "Woah, What happened to your face" I try to move away but he grabs it gently but firmly and rubs his thumb over it lately. "I fell" I mutter and try to get away. "Oh and did you do that to your arm by 'falling'" I sigh and say "let's just say my life is not perfect" He gives me a hard stare and then grunts out "Your staying at my house tonight Sass" I am about to protest but he hisses out a "Shut up Sass". So I just let him drag me to his house. He brings me to his room and says "Just stay here while I make you something" He then walks away and I flop onto his bed and look around. Damn he is like a neat freak or something, I sigh and look up when he walks back in and glares at his messed up bed. I smile cheekily at him and about to retort something when he shoves my sandwich into my mouth. I eat it and say "Dang that taste good Hothead" He gives me a look and I smile at him again. He grabs sweats and a t-shirt and hands them to before taking me to the bathroom. I shrug and lock the door before taking a shower, I use his male shampoo and soap and get out. I dry off and put back on my undies and bra while putting his clothes on me. I walk out and raise a eyebrow at the boy who is in only sweats showing his abs. I fall onto his bed and slide under the soft covers, "What are you doing" I look up and already half asleep mumble "Well get in, We can share I don't bite...well hard" I hear grumbling and the sheets moving. I smile slightly when he puts his arm around my waist and brings me closer to him so I can stay warm in his freezing cold room.

I wake up at the feeling of someone touching my neck. I let out a small yawn and open my eyes to see that I am tangled with Hothead. My arms are wrapped around his bare waist, my leg slung over his, and my head on his chest with his buried in my neck and his arms circling around me. I look up to see a lady with a camera smiling lightly with us. I jerk up causing Warren to groan and grab me back mumbling "Go to bed Sass, I was comfortable" I slap his chest causing him to huff and get up looking wide eyed at his mom. "Mom nothing happened" I snort and mumble "Nothing ever will" He glares at me and looks back at his mom. "Hello , I'm Casper Jones but you can just call me Sass, your son let me stay over since I had nowhere to go" She smiles at me again and snaps another picture of us while looking at Warren. "She is pretty and has manners" He blushes lightly and I smirk at him while she says "I'll make breakfast while you two get ready for school" I get up and smile while saying "Your mom is nice how the heck are you her son" He glares and growls in frustration once again. "I love that sound" I tease and he smirks while grabbing my waist and bringing me beside him again. "I need to borrow one of you shirts Hothead" He sighs and gets up while looking through his closet. He throws me one of his plain black ones. It is big, and baggy, it goes to about mid thigh. I wait tell he is in the bathroom and I put on the shirt and my jeans that I wore yesterday. I slide my hair into a messy bun and head downstairs to see "Hello" I say and grab a plate of eggs. "Oh hello dear, did you know that Warren spoke of you a lot last night before he headed to work" I smirk evily and say "Oh did he" She smiles again and says "Yes, from the almost fight in the morning, to the fake dating, the lunch kiss, and the other detention" I smile widely and say "Oh he did, did he, I love the fight the most he acted all tough but knowing him now he just is like a big, warm, teddy bear" She laughs with me and we talk until Warren comes down grumpily. "Oh cheer up buttercup" He eats the eggs off my fork before I can put it in my mouth and I grumble and scold him. "You have your own Hothead" He smiles and sits on the chair beside her and kisses your cheek while teasingly says "But yours taste better" I playfully punch his arm and smile. "Funny your mom told me you said the same thing about my lips" He blushes and glares at his mom and me who are laughing. He growls again and I smirk at him, "It still is attractive like before" He rolls his eyes and lights up his hand throwing it at me, I catch it and mine mixes in with his and creates a heart before evaportating. I give it a look of shock and see Warren looking at it confused. I look up to see looking smug and saying "I love your playful bickering, are you two dating" I snort loudly again and squeak when Warren tickles me. "No we are not mom" I smile and say "Yeah he is to much of a hothead" He glares at me again and says "If you could drown in arrogance you would be dead Sass" I smile at him and say "Oh I know but you love it just like you love my lips" I then run out the door just avoiding the fireball that hits the doorframe and the laughter from his mom. "SASS WAIT UP WILL YA" I sigh and stop he hands me my bag and we walk to the bus stop. "So what are you gonna say about your face and arm" I shrug and reply "I probably will say that I fell down the stairs and cut my arm while slamming my face on the ledge, It has happened before" He snorts and replys with "Why am I not surprised" I shrug and see Freeze, I groan and say "Your lucky that your like my only friend and the only one I do not get mad at" I reach up and slam my lips to his and he instantly responds and slams me against the lockers. We keep kissing until we hear "JONES, PEACE, NO KISSING IN SCHOOL" Principle Powers yells though she is smiling at us. She walks away and I look up to see a mad Freeze. "Bye Hothead gotta get to the gym" I punch his arms and then add "Did you like my lips better because I gotta know what you tell your mom" I then run just diving another fireball and hearing a growl, "Still attractive" I yell back and walk into the gym. When I sit down I look around to see a brown head man with a few grey hairs wearing a hat and a black shirt, with shorter shorts then a normal man would wear. "OKAY, today is save the citizen and your BABIES will not complain about it UNDERSTAND" I groan and say "Stop yelling your gonna blow out our eardrums and we won't beable to hear you, which I don't think is a bad thing but anyways, UNDERSTAND". I smirk at him while he looks at his clipboard. "oh Miss. Casper Jones, how bout you play in this round" I snap my head to him and walk down and say "Do not call me that call me Sass, short shorts" I look around and sigh when he picks Ethan the one that turns into a weird liquid to be on my team. I smile at him though and say "So we are up against stretchy and fatty, and you get picked on them right?, so we are gonna make them pay" I tell him the plan and we put on our armor. I step into the ring, and yell over "Hey Speed if you win I'll bye you a box of cookies, its not like your not already fat" He glares at me and I add "Maybe you should give some to Lash he is a little on the thin side" I smirk at them and when the bell rings signaling to start the match. I see Speed running towards us. "Ethan now" He turns into the Goo and Speed slides over him into the wall and lays there unconsious. I look to the crowd and yell "He should be alright his fat has stopped most of the fall" I hear a lot of laughs and snickers and look to see a very pissed off Lash. He grabs my leg and flips me up causing me to slam to the ground. I and get up only to be punched in the face on my already bruised cheek. I ignore the very painful throbbing and the swelling and tsk at him. "Alright Stretchy I'll play this game" He goes to punch me again but I grab his stretched arm and light my hand on fire, he yells in pain and I light my who body on fire slowly and let go. He grabs my cut arm and slams me to the floor before trying to cool down his burning arm. I sigh and just want this round to end so I throw a fireball at the machine and it explodes causing the citizen to be safe from the shredder. Its silent and then there is cheering from everyone, the two bullies have been defeated finally. I tear off my armor and pat Ethan on the back, everybody runs towards us, well mostly me leaving Ethan out until I say "Don't look at me Ethan is the one that came up with the whole plan" They all turn to him and start to talk to him causing him to smile big and respond happily. I smirk at them and walk to the lunchroom seeing Warren already sitting down reading a book again. I order a mountain dew and fries and sit down beside him while saying "Guess who defeated the two undefeated villians" He looks at me and smirks "Freeze" I glare at him and in a deadpanned voice say "No...nice guess but it was me" I throw a french fry at him which he happily eats. I roll my eyes and say in a over dramatic way "Why do I even deal with you" I give a dramatic sigh and then smile at him. "I think it is because of my attractive growl" I laugh at that and nodd while saying "I always wanted a dog and you look like one so..." He rolls his eyes and says "Ever since you came into my life I have no peace anymore" I smirk and say "Funny really since your name is Warren Peace which sounds like War and Peace" He fake laughs and slaps my hand. I glare at him and look around, I see Will walking to the table and gasp when I see Lash trip him. I try to stop it but his food flys on Warren and I sigh. "Warren it was a accident he didn't mean..." "Shut up Casper" He growls out and I flinch at it because he sounds like my father just now. But then I angrily say "Don't call me that and leave him alone" He glares at me and I stand infront of Will who grabs my arm thankfully. I nodd to him and Warren stands up and hisses "Move Casper or I will hurt you too" I flinch again but ignore his threat and growl out "If you touch him or call me that one more time I will kick your ass" I see his flames start and I try to light up to but he already throws one at me causing me to fly back and slam into a table across the lunchroom. I look up to see that it was Layla's table, I stand up and look at my bleeding arm that is dripping everywhere. "Sass, are you okay" I ignore my numb arm and through gritted teeth say "I'm gonna kick his ass right now Layla" I hear a sigh and "I hope you do Sass" I look at her with surprise but nodd and walk to Will who is crawling under a table with Warren on top of it throwing fireballs under it. I walk faster and am about to tackle Warren but Will picks up the table and throws it through the wall. "Will you got your power" I say excitedly. I stand by him and hug him until Warren climbs through the hole yelling "You think I can't take a hit" He lights up all the way but so do I and when he is about to attack Will I run up to him and tackle him my fire circles us and I slam him to the floor. I let my fire go out and groan, I grab my arm and hold it against me and nodd to Will in thanks when he helps me up I look around and see Warren slowly getting up and everyone looking at me in surprise. There is blue and purple fire around me and I groan and say "Sorry if you got hurt" I am about to fall but Will catches me and smiles down at me and I smirk at him. "WILL, SASS, AND WARREN TO THE DETENTION ROOM" Principle Powers yells angrily. I limp after her and ignore the stares of our friends but I look to Layla who mouths "Thank you" to me. I smile at her and go after the three people. But when Powers turns around I hug Will and say "Your dad is gonna be so happy" I then walk into the detention room and say "This is my third time in this room in the past two days" Powers glares at me and I shrug and sit at my marked desk. When Will see's it he smiles at me and I smirk back. "I am very angry with the three of you, the cafeteria is ruined people could of got hurt" I nodd and say "Yeah I know I got hurt do you see my bleeding arm, oh and there is two broken tables one has my body imprint in it" Will snorts and I glare causing him to smile sheepishly. "I will send the nurse down" I roll my eyes and say "Okay Powers" She walks out and I turn to look at Will and say "I think today has been a pretty good day" He smiles at me and says "Why do you think that Sass" I smile and reply "I finally know my true friends" I see Warren cringe and clear his throat and asks "Is your um arm okay?" I look at him and say "It is fucking perfect" I sigh and ask Will "Do you think I could stay the night tonight the situation is happening again" He nodds and smiles while saying "Mom told me to ask you to come over anyways" I smile at him and look up to see the nurse walk in. She wraps my arm up and when she is about to walk out I say "I have a very important question" She looks at me and smiles "Yes" I smirk at her and say "Is it true that you give hurt kids lollypops" She nodds and hands me a cherry one "Yes" I cheer and with that she walks out and I began to suck on my lollypop. "Look Warren I know that our parents don't get along but we are different so can we just be friends" Will asks in his nice voice, I look over to Warren and he growls out "I say that if you cross me again I roast you alive" I roll my eyes and say to Will "No he won't because I will kick his ass if he does" I then say "Oh and Warren tell you mom that I can't come over tonight" I then walk to the door and punch the window and it shatters. I unlock the door and walk out before saying "I have to go to the bathroom, bye Will bye Hothead" I then walk to the restroom.

Warren

"I think that today has been a pretty good day" Her adorable voice says. I look up to see Will ask "Why do you think that Sass" She smiles showing her little dimples and replys "I finally found my true friends" I cringe and look at her arm. I clear my throat and ask "Is your um arm okay?" She looks at me and harshly says "It is fucking perfect" I cringe again and look down. I knew that I should have kept my temper down, and waited tell she moved but I knew she was to stubborn to but it doesn't make the situtation any better and I know that I probably scared her even if she would never admit it."Do you think I could stay the night tonight the situation is happening again" Will nodds and smiles at her while saying "Mom told me to ask you to come over anyways" she smiles at him and looks up to see the nurse walk in. She wraps Caspers arm up and when the nurse is about to walk out she says "I have a very important question" The nurse looks up and smiles "Yes" Casper smirks at her and say "Is it true that you give hurt kids lollypops" The nurse nodds hands her a cherry one "Yes" She cheers and the nurse walks out and Casper begans to suck on her lollypop. "Look Warren I know that our parents don't get along but we are different so can we just be friends" Will asks me I look over to Will and growl out "I say that if you cross me again I roast you alive" I see Casper roll her eyes and say to Will "No he won't because I will kick his ass if he does" I cringe again and slide down in my chair "Oh and Warren tell your mom that I can't come over tonight" She says and I almost yell _No you have to come, she loves you being around and I love you being around_ but I nodd. Then she walks to the door and punches the window and it shatters. She unlocks the door and walks out before saying "I have to go to the bathroom, bye Will bye Hothead" She then walks to the restroom. I sigh and began to think, Why am I such a idiot and why can I not just stop for once. I sigh and we sit there in silence, I keep looking at the door to see if she will walk back in but she doesn't and when Principle Powers walks in she sighs and says "I was wondering how she got out" I smirk at the thought of Casper walking her office nochantly. "Will you can go but I want to talk to Warren" He nodds and walks out the door avoiding the glass. "Mr. Peace, Casper has told me everything that has happened and I am worried about you but mostly her" I look up and actually listen, anything that has to do with Casper, has to do with me. "She has a really hard life and what you did reminded her of somebody that she is terrified of" I gulp and my stomachs clenches. "I am telling you this because I know that she would never admit to being afraid of something exspecially you" I look at her surprised, and she continues "You have or I'm sorry to say had all of her trust and she wanted to make sure that you would not hurt her and when you did her cracked shell healed up again becoming hard again" I sigh and say "I told her to move she wouldn't but I know that what I did was not right" She smiles at me and says "I know you do, she doesn't like her real name because it is a mixture of her parents who are cruel to her Mr. Peace that is the main cause of her injuries besides you" I look at her again and say "Where does she stay" She sighs "At her house most of the time she told me, but Will knows of her situation along with Layla and there parents, and well you now I suppose she told me about last night too" I blush slighty and am about to respond but she cuts me off by saying "You guys are soul mates Warren, red against blue, and well purple and she comes to you and relaxes around you without really knowing it as do you" She stops but then adds "I know this whole thing will blow over and we both know that she is stubborn" I snort that was a understatement. She smiles and says "Well she is eating at the Paper Lattern with Layla and Will tonight I heard, you are free to go Mr. Peace" I smile slightly at her and walk to bus I see Casper yelling at what looks like Gwen Stacey and I smirk at that, she will never change will she. I then decide that I will talk to her tonight.

Okay Warren there she is, she is sitting across the table with Layla, wait where is Will. I look around but shrug and walk to there table, "Do you need me to warm that up" I ask Layla. She looks up surprised and whispers "Your not suppose to use your powers out side of school" I raise a eyebrow and reply "I was just gonna put it in the microwave" I hear Casper snort at that and I look at her. She looks beautiful, she is wearing a green dress obviously belonging to layla, along with green converse and her hair is up in a ponytail. "Layla, we should go because it is obvious Will is not coming" I look down at her again and gulp "Maybe we should wait just in case he is late" I hear her groan but nodd at Layla. "I think that I can spare a minute or two" I sat beside Casper who huffed and smirked at Layla who smiled at me amused. "We didn't ask you to sit with us" She says angrily. "Sass be nice" Layla scolds her and Casper replys "That was me being nice Layla, why is he sitting by me anyway you are right there" Layla smiles at her and says "Its because he likes you Sass" I hear a snort and paper wrapping and see that she is eating her fortune cookie and I decide to start a conversation. "What does your fortune say" I ask softly. She looks at it then me and smiles "It says your life will be complete if you kill the one sitting by you...Well if my fortune told me to" She lifted up her fork and acted like she was gonna stab me. "SASS" Layla says louder. Casper sighs and says "It says your true love is closer then you think...Oh Layla I love you to" I look over to Layla to see her roll her eyes. I chuckle then say "Where is Will" I hear somebody huff and say "The idiot didn't show up because he probably is with that slut Gwen Stacey" She made a barfing motion causing Layla to laugh but scold her on cussing. "Oh my god" I hear Casper say "Layla it is Chase Freeze look how hot he is" Layla turns around and smiles widely and says "He is coming over here" I try not to start on fire from being angry. "Hey Sass, Layla whats up" Layla smiles and Casper smirks while saying "Will stood us up" Chase nodds and shrugs while saying "Sorry to here that, but um Sass I want to ask you something" Casper lights up and says "yeah?" He coughs a little while saying "Do you wanna go to homecoming with me" _please say no please say no_ "Yeah sure" I try to keep calm but I stand up after he walks away and growl out "You are such a slut, you kiss me all the time and flirt but then go out with him I can't believe I liked you" I know that I should of just kept my mouth just by looking at her face. She looks completley sad and I almost say sorry until "It was a joke Warren, I like you and I always have but It was payback for lunch and...I am not a slut or anything else you wanna call me" She stands up quickly and tells Layla "I'm going home I can't believe I wore a dress and everything for him" I gulp when Layla says the thing that I was thinking "What about your parents" She looks at me and says softly but harshly "I would rather get hit then see Warren ever again" Then she leaves without saying bye to Layla. Layla looks at me angily and says "Your a real peice of work Warren, she liked you" She then pays for the food and leaves quickly. Leaving me completely torn apart.

At school the next day I look for Casper, I mean Sass. She has most classes with me since she is in advance and she usually sits by me. But today she is not here, I began to worry so I look for Layla and see her and Will talking angrily with each other. "Hey have you seen Sass" I mumble they look up surprised and Layla huffs and looks away, I look to Will who is staring at me strange. "She is in detention for beating up Gwen in gym" I raise a eyebrow and shake my head smirking. "I am glad she did Gwen is stealing you away from us" Will looks over at Layla angrily and says "I am only trying to be with Hero's like me not sidekicks" Layla smirks and says "If you never had your powers would they hang out with you, no they wouldn't" Will starts to get a little more angry and hisses out "Its better than hanging out with you or Sass, I mean come one you are like a hippy always happy and go green get with the real world Layla" She looks like she is about to cry and before Will can walk away she hisses back to him "You better hope that Sass doesn't find out about this or she will kick your butt Will, even if you are stronger now me and you both know that Sass can kick your butt and anybody elses" She then grabs my arm and we walk away. I look down at her and warm up my arm until she lets go. "Is Sass gonna find out" She looks up at me and smiles slightly while saying "Hopefully not" I sigh and say "Did she look fine when she came to school" Layla looks up with pity in her eyes and mumbles "She had a couple bruises and cuts but not as bad as it could of been" I cringe and sigh while mumbling "I didn't mean it yesterday" She nodds and whispers "I know you didn't Warren but she doesn't" I sigh again and when we pass the detention room I look in the window to see Sass drawling on her desk. I walk to my first class only thinking about Sass and how to say sorry. I head to lunch and glare at everyone that stares at me. I then hear a big bang and screaming, I look up just in time to see Gwen and Penny one of her followers thrown through the doors. Sass comes in after and growls out "WILL STRONGHOLD" I smirk and look over to see a surprised and angry Will. He helps Gwen up and Penny while saying "Whats your problem" Sass lights on fire and spits out "Why was Layla crying in the bathroom Stronghold" He shrugs and says "Maybe one of her plants died" A lot of people laugh but when Sass glares at them they wince. "Funny because one of her plants told me that you said that you don't need us or even want to be around us sidekicks anymore" Will glares at her and hisses out "Your a hero anyway Sass why hang out with her" She laughs and shakes her head. "At the beginning of the year you had no powers, you were powerless and we sidekicks or hero whatever stood by you, if you had no powers these fake people would never talk to you" She walks closer and smirks at him and then finally spits out "It's the real world Will, think about it" She then is about to throw a fireball at him but he yells out "Your abused Casper, what would you know about power in your house" She looks surprised and she lets her fire out. Everyone looks at her with pity, or they laugh at her, or they talk about her. But she ignores it and looks up at him face full of hurt. "Sass" He mumbles walking toward her. She ignores him and runs to Layla hugging her. I walk towards her but Layla shakes her head no and mutters "We will see you guys at homecoming tonight" She then drags Sass out of the room. Everybody cheers for Will who just smiles slightly and waves at them but keeps looking at the door. I growl out and walk out of the room, tonight I am apologizing to Sass.

Sass

I sigh and walk over to Layla's to get ready. I smile at her parents and walk up to her room. "Hey Layla" She smiles at me and holds up a amazing dress that she bought for me. It goes to my ankles but has a slit up the left leg. The top is purple and is tight around by breast and waist and is sparkling, the skirt is purple and thin and shows off my curves. I smile at it and put it on while, I wear the teal converse that she got me. "I didn't give you anything" She smirks at me and says "Remember seventh grade birthday party and you bought me everything on my list except for what my parents got me well this is payback" I chuckle and nodd. I let her do my hair that is half up half down with my bangs out. She puts dark eyeliner and mascara on my eyes to make them pop and clear lipgloss, with blush. I then do her makeup and hair that consist of green. "I have one more present for you" She gives me a black box and I open it to see and bracelet that has a flower that is on fire charm. I smile and read what it says "Fire and earth, from Layla" I hug her and put it on while saying "It's the best gift ever Layla" She smiles at me and puts on the bracelet I made for her in Seventh grade. It is made of medal that I burned together and has our names engraved in it. I laugh and we walk downstairs. Her parents take a lot of pictures and we go on the bus to skyhigh. I sigh and we sit down talking about how good we look. When we get there I go to the punch table and drink some. "Hey Sass" I look up to see Warren and I am about to walk away but he grabs my arm and pulls me to the corner of the gym and says "I'm sorry for what I said and how I hurt you, I was jealous and angry but the truth is, I love you and we are meant to be together so here" He hands me a blue box and I open it, it is just a plain chain with a key on it. I look up with an eyebrow raised and he smiles nervously while saying "It is a key to place, my mom considers you family already and your the only person that has ever been there, plus I..." I cut him off by saying "Will you put it on me please" He nodds and I turn around lifting my hair up. He slide it on and clips it together. I then turn around and kiss him. He instantly responds and wraps his arms tightly around my waist. I smile against his lips and laugh when he lights on fire. He smirks at me and I sigh while doing the same. He kisses me again and slams me against the wall while saying "We should of just stayed at my house there is a bed" I slap his chest and smile. "You look good in a tux" He looks me over and says "You look beautiful but I think you should wear red" I smile and kiss him again and he responds by tightening his arms around my waist and kissing back roughly. Until there is a huge explosion and I fly back and hit my head on the wall. I feel dizzy and disoriented, all I hear is "Casper" before I pass out.

I wake up soon to see that I am in a vent. I groan and kick the vent cover open and looked around. I then decide to look in the gym, I see Gwen wearing a pink suit and talking to a weird small man. I snarl and shout "Where is everyone" She looks back at me a gives me a sadistic smirk. "Why Casper, come to join the party" I light on fire and his out "Don't call me Casper" She smirks at me and walks down the stage stairs and says in a fake sad voice "Oh thats right your mommy and daddy are villians that abuse you and since your name in made of both of theres you don't want it" I glare at her my fist clenched shut, my nails digging into my skin. I walk closer my dress flowing around me and growl out "You don't know anything about that" She laughs a evil laugh and says in a girly voice "But I do, I mean I am your aunt" I gasp and look up at her in surprise and fained happiness. I then turn around to see Warren, Layla, Will and all our other friends walk in. "Casper come to me" I grit my teeth hating that name. "Come and be with me and we can take over Sky High and more together" I look at Warren and then at my friends. "Okay I will..." I walk over to her and hear gasp and look over to see a heartbroken Warren and betrayed friends. I walk over and very slowly take her hand. And in my best evil hatred filled voice spit out "You guys didn't really think that I would choose..." I smirk at all of them and then say my next words slowly "this evil bitch" I then take slam her to the ground and punch her face and throw a fire ball at her machine making it spark. She groans in pain and then passes out. I smile at all of them and Warren comes over to me and kisses me softly on the lips and murmors "You had me there for a second" I smirk and say "I had all of you" He chuckles and walks over to our friends and says something to them. They smirk and laugh while looking at me then turning away giggling. I narrow my eyes and when Warren walks back I grab hold of his shirt and whisper "What was that about" He shrugs and takes my hand walking me out to his flying car.

We got to his place and his mom was elated when she saw me. She hugged me, scolded Warren for hurting me, scolded me for not visiting sooner, scolded both of us for not telling her we were together at first, congragualted us for being together, got smug about it and embarrased Warren making me laugh, him kissing me softly on the cheek, me kissing him on the lips softly, him grabbing my arm and slamming his lips onto mine for teasing him, his mom scolding us once again for PDA, him talking back to her, her slapping him on the back of the head and finally we get to go upstairs in his bedroom. I giggle when he throws me on the bed and climbs in and kneels over me. I kiss him softly and whisper "I love you Hothead" He kisses me back and trails them down my jaw to my neck and whispers back "I love you too!" He then tugs at my dress and murmors "I would love you more if the dress was off. I giggle and kiss him roughly causing us both to fall back on the bed. So there you have it, My strange powerful Life, and my hotheaded boyfriend, oh and lets not forget my weird friends. But lets face it I wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
